Home
by A-no-messing
Summary: This is a VK novel, please read...
1. Chapter 1

"Is this my new home?" I asked the principal beside me who I would live with and two others that I would be sharing a home with.

"Yes you will be staying with me and my orphans" The principal stared at me through her round golden glasses, "You will also my dear child be helping them protect your day class mates from the night class at my school that I run" the head or my new guardian

"So the night class are vampires...right that's normal."I whispered the head could hear me but she didn't say anything, just looked ahead at the house we were coming towards, the smell of promising dinner, it made me hungry.

"And one more thing you must not mention the word vampire around Zero." The head said before we reached the door of the small house, unaware of that I was being watched by those who wanted to harm me.

The head knocked on the door quietly, not wanting to raise any suspicion to the other ones who wanted to quench themselves with my blood.

Little did I know that I will die later, in an altar, but I needed to first prove myself to them? What I didn't know was that I was judged by them from the very start, the head knocked on the door and a young guy with light grey hair opened the door.

He looked quite mad, he looked straight through me and shrugged, "So who's this then?" The guy questioned the head, "Let's go inside" the head ignored his question and ushered me inside, the guy shut the door behind us.

I pulled off my hood, the hood was keeping me safe from the vampires out there, and "Who is she?" the second person, and "She is a nobody, like you. She is staying with us for a few weeks to hide from the others. They want her dhampir blood for their ritual that will be soon."

"So you're a damphir? Haven't seen one of them for a long time, they are pretty cool though shifting through both the human and vampire world" Zero or who this guy I told was by the head, "It sucks though, I feel I am trapped between one world and the next never happily satisfied in either." I promted him, he didn't know what was it like to be this way.

"Yeah I know it sucks" He responed, "Do you, really?" I said sarcastically, "I am too trapped here, I am trying not to kill you or take your blood for the ritual, which I am supposed too." He said drastically.

"What are you and how do you know of the ritual?" I asked hanging my cape on the nearest peg, he came closer to me, "Because of this." Zero whispered showing me what looked like a tattoo on his sholder.

"Meal time!" The head called warmly, I smiled and ducked from under his out stretched arm that was pushed against the wall, "You're not going to eat me are you?" I whispered near him, "Maybe in the middle of the night." He jokingly whispered, laughing at my scared expression.

We all eat dinner in silence, I avoided eye contact with him, I cleaned away the dishes and went to bed, "Night" He called up the stairs as I reached the top "You too." I called down the stairs.

I slept but I kept having nightmares of them, I could feel something brush my exposed hand, I opened my eyes, "Don't worry get back to sleep." A boy's voice whispered near my ear breathing cold air down my neck.

Why does he scare me so much? Tomorrow I am going to find out why he was near me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up!" Someone screamed into my room, I grudgingly got out of bed, the head met me on the stairs, "Good morning, I have your uniform here." She said motherly and handed me a pile of black and white clothes.

When I finished getting changed, I wondered down stairs, "We're going to be late Zero and it's your entire fault!" A girl's voice nearly screamed, I was met by the scene of a normal hectic morning, the toast was burnt and the aroma filled the entire kitchen.

"We're going to be late, forget your hair and let's go!" Zero argued with his sister, after the head ushered us out of the house, we ran to the school and never even looked back to see if there was any danger.

We passed through a whole crowd, they were looking at something but we didn't have time to see what, we passed numerous shops and houses, we saw the school getting closer and closer to us as we ran for our lives like fish trying to breathe outside water.

We came to the school gates, and tried to push them open but they were so heavy, at last we got through running towards the door, Zero and his sister slowed down, we tried to recover from our run.

Once we did, "Where are we for English?" Zero asked, "A12 with Mr. Machilin." I said as i read off my timetable, the school seemed deserted and empty, we made our way to the room.

We tumbled in the room all of our classmates looking at us, Mr. Machilin had to stop what he was saying from our outburst that had captured the whole room and its audience.

"Sorry we are late." Zero mumbled his apology, "Ah Mr. - I see you have brought our newest class mate, come here and please introduce yourself." Mr Machilin prompted me to go through this.

I made my way to the class hunched over and stood in front of everyone, i started pulling at my sleeve, "Go on" Mr machilin whispered.

"Umm, I don't know where to start, um my name is A and I come from England, umm... I am a dhampir, that's really what i know." I whispered putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

I could hear them saying, "She's a freak." and "She's a freak of nature." But what they didn't know was I could take them all on in one minute.

"Thank you A. Now you can sit anywhere you want." Mr machilin whispered, I slouched and walked over quietly to the back of the class room furthest away from the normal people, I could feel their eyes watching my every move, making me even more embarrassed.

"Right you lot, Romeo and Juliet were a novel, written by the world's greatest playwright Shakespeare." Mr machilin droned on and on.

Zero sat one desk in front of me, he kept turning around and smiling at me, "What do you want?" I asked whispering so that the teacher or the others couldn't hear me, "I'm sorry for the trouble of this lot." He whispered back.

Other people kept turning their heads to look at my pale skin, which made me even more conscious of myself and I started pinching at the inside of my hands, they would turn around and glare at me then turn back and giggle about me to their friends.

"Is it true you live with that freak? Poor you Yuki." I could hear them whispering calling me a freak but I don't care what they think by the way I thought they were freaks for being normal.

I know i am not like them but I don't care I can do better than they can and I love being a pale, always cold freak, it's who I am, I can never change that.

The bell finally went and I was the first one out of there, Zero followed me, wondering if I was okay, but I ran to the toilets, "Hey A are you okay?" he called outside, I shut myself inside a cubicle and cried. But I couldn't do this; I have to be strong for my sake.

I got up wiped my tears and opened the door seeing a very upset Zero, "I was wondering if you were okay." He whispered, "Yes I am fine." I said walking out of the toilets.

I walked confidently on, they were standing outside the class room, sniggering at other students walking passed, "Look who it is the freaky pale abnormal dhampir." I heard one of them whisper to the others as I walked past.

I smiled, and they looked at me strangely, I stopped and walked towards them, "Yeah I might be a pale dhampir but at least I am not normal dorks like you." I said this pointing to every one of them.

I turned and walked back towards Zero, I could see him smiling, "All in a day's work." I said smiling, "I want you to meet some of my friends." He whispered and put his arm around me but I shrugged it off.

We walked out of the main building and headed towards another small building close to a small lake, "This is the night class building, and we will be meeting its residents soon." He whispered.

"What residents?" I whispered looking at his face, "Purebloods." He called in my direction. The bell rang like a woman screaming for bloody murder, "Horse riding next." He said smiling.

We walked on slowly to the stables where the horses were, the teacher was a very demanding woman and possibly too energetic.

"Oh, new girl, would you rather sit in the shade because of the sun or ride a horse?" She said and the other class mates except for Zero laughed, "I'll go sit in the shade" I walked off putting my hands in the sewn pockets of the uniform.

I found shade in the nearest tree, the shade felt so good, I always hated the sun and its dangerous rays, "You should have of sticked up for yourself like you did earlier." Zero said taking sanctuary next to me in the shade.

"I hate this." I whispered, "Well at least you are not becoming a vampire, you're a half one." He whispered, taking a twig and breaking it in two.

"What's it like? In that other school are they okay with new students or are they not?" I asked fully intent on receiving an answer.

"If you went there during the ritual, well it wouldn't be too bad but they make you kill someone to get accepted." He whispered.

"Take me there, I hate staying here." I said wanting to get the hell outta here, "Don't be stupid, they'll cut you up and drink your blood." He recalled.

"Why don't you join with those dorks and laugh at me." I asked, "Once they called me a freak of nature and continually laugh at me, i hate when they say it to someone else that I want to be friends with." He stared at me while saying this.

"Friends?" I asked widely, "Yes I want to be friends with you A." He said tilting his head back against the tree.

"Ur...Okay." I whispered looking at the others.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up!" Someone screamed into my room, I grudgingly got out of bed, the head met me on the stairs, "Good morning, I have your uniform here." She said motherly and handed me a pile of black and white clothes.

When I finished getting changed, I wondered down stairs, "We're going to be late Zero and it's your entire fault!" A girl's voice nearly screamed, I was met by the scene of a normal hectic morning, the toast was burnt and the aroma filled the entire kitchen.

"We're going to be late, forget your hair and let's go!" Zero argued with his sister, after the head ushered us out of the house, we ran to the school and never even looked back to see if there was any danger.

We passed through a whole crowd, they were looking at something but we didn't have time to see what, we passed numerous shops and houses, we saw the school getting closer and closer to us as we ran for our lives like fish trying to breathe outside water.

We came to the school gates, and tried to push them open but they were so heavy, at last we got through running towards the door, Zero and his sister slowed down, we tried to recover from our run.

Once we did, "Where are we for English?" Zero asked, "A12 with Mr. Machilin." I said as i read off my timetable, the school seemed deserted and empty, we made our way to the room.

We tumbled in the room all of our classmates looking at us, Mr. Machilin had to stop what he was saying from our outburst that had captured the whole room and its audience.

"Sorry we are late." Zero mumbled his apology, "Ah Mr. - I see you have brought our newest class mate, come here and please introduce yourself." Mr Machilin prompted me to go through this.

I made my way to the class hunched over and stood in front of everyone, i started pulling at my sleeve, "Go on" Mr machilin whispered.

"Umm, I don't know where to start, um my name is A and I come from England, umm... I am a dhampir, that's really what i know." I whispered putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

I could hear them saying, "She's a freak." and "She's a freak of nature." But what they didn't know was I could take them all on in one minute.

"Thank you A. Now you can sit anywhere you want." Mr machilin whispered, I slouched and walked over quietly to the back of the class room furthest away from the normal people, I could feel their eyes watching my every move, making me even more embarrassed.

"Right you lot, Romeo and Juliet were a novel, written by the world's greatest playwright Shakespeare." Mr machilin droned on and on.

Zero sat one desk in front of me, he kept turning around and smiling at me, "What do you want?" I asked whispering so that the teacher or the others couldn't hear me, "I'm sorry for the trouble of this lot." He whispered back.

Other people kept turning their heads to look at my pale skin, which made me even more conscious of myself and I started pinching at the inside of my hands, they would turn around and glare at me then turn back and giggle about me to their friends.

"Is it true you live with that freak? Poor you Yuki." I could hear them whispering calling me a freak but I don't care what they think by the way I thought they were freaks for being normal.

I know i am not like them but I don't care I can do better than they can and I love being a pale, always cold freak, it's who I am, I can never change that.

The bell finally went and I was the first one out of there, Zero followed me, wondering if I was okay, but I ran to the toilets, "Hey A are you okay?" he called outside, I shut myself inside a cubicle and cried. But I couldn't do this; I have to be strong for my sake.

I got up wiped my tears and opened the door seeing a very upset Zero, "I was wondering if you were okay." He whispered, "Yes I am fine." I said walking out of the toilets.

I walked confidently on, they were standing outside the class room, sniggering at other students walking passed, "Look who it is the freaky pale abnormal dhampir." I heard one of them whisper to the others as I walked past.

I smiled, and they looked at me strangely, I stopped and walked towards them, "Yeah I might be a pale dhampir but at least I am not normal dorks like you." I said this pointing to every one of them.

I turned and walked back towards Zero, I could see him smiling, "All in a day's work." I said smiling, "I want you to meet some of my friends." He whispered and put his arm around me but I shrugged it off.

We walked out of the main building and headed towards another small building close to a small lake, "This is the night class building, and we will be meeting its residents soon." He whispered.

"What residents?" I whispered looking at his face, "Purebloods." He called in my direction. The bell rang like a woman screaming for bloody murder, "Horse riding next." He said smiling.

We walked on slowly to the stables where the horses were, the teacher was a very demanding woman and possibly too energetic.

"Oh, new girl, would you rather sit in the shade because of the sun or ride a horse?" She said and the other class mates except for Zero laughed, "I'll go sit in the shade" I walked off putting my hands in the sewn pockets of the uniform.

I found shade in the nearest tree, the shade felt so good, I always hated the sun and its dangerous rays, "You should have of sticked up for yourself like you did earlier." Zero said taking sanctuary next to me in the shade.

"I hate this." I whispered, "Well at least you are not becoming a vampire, you're a half one." He whispered, taking a twig and breaking it in two.

"What's it like? In that other school are they okay with new students or are they not?" I asked fully intent on receiving an answer.

"If you went there during the ritual, well it wouldn't be too bad but they make you kill someone to get accepted." He whispered.

"Take me there, I hate staying here." I said wanting to get the hell outta here, "Don't be stupid, they'll cut you up and drink your blood." He recalled.

"Why don't you join with those dorks and laugh at me." I asked, "Once they called me a freak of nature and continually laugh at me, i hate when they say it to someone else that I want to be friends with." He stared at me while saying this.

"Friends?" I asked widely, "Yes I want to be friends with you A." He said tilting his head back against the tree.

"Ur...Okay." I whispered looking at the others.


End file.
